Colleen O'Shaughnessey
|birthplace = Grand Rapids, Michigan, U.S. |family = Jason Villard (spouse) Connor Villard (son) Maggie Villard (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1990-present |status = Active |website = Colleen O'Shaughnessey }}Colleen Ann Villard (née O'Shaughnessey; born September 15, 1971 in Grand Rapids, Michigan) is an American voice actress. Biography Born Colleen Ann O'Shaughnessey on September 15, 1971. She graduated from High School in 1989, and she currently resides in Los Angeles, California with her husband, Jason Villard, and her two children, Connor and Maggie. Villard is perhaps best known for her roles as Sora Takenouchi from the first and second seasons of Digimon (her first major voice actor role), Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom, Ino Yamanaka and Konohamaru Sarutobi in Naruto, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in Bleach, and Janet Van Dyne/Wasp in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. She has also worked in the video game industry, where she voiced Genis Sage in Tales of Symphonia and KOS-MOS in Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse. She is currently the voice of Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She reprised her role of Sora Takenouchi for the Digimon Adventure tri. movie series. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Moglie Rettori Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Bus Passenger (ep. 9), Thetis (ep. 12), Rui Saionji (ep. 14), Mika's Classmate (ep. 18), Art Fan (ep. 28), Sentai Kid (ep. 32), Salon Employee (ep. 36) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Minotauron (ep. 48), Bully (ep. 52), Mie Sayama (ep. 52), Female Student (ep. 54), Protection Aesthetics Student (ep. 63) (Viz Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Shinma Ko-Jyoh (ep. 12) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Saori (Tokyopop Dub) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Sora Takenouchi *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Sora Takenouchi *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Kira (ep. 16) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Jenny *''Vandread'' (2000) - Seiron (ep. 11) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Mimi Tasogare (eps. 27-65) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Tachikoma (ep. 25) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuga, Bathhouse Girl (ep. 2), Agari (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Suzy Mizuno, Robnos *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Asado *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Michiru Ogawa, Yuichi Shibata, Nel Tu, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Loly Aivirrne, Ms. Ito (ep. 7), Renji's Greeter (ep. 18), Female Arrancar (eps. 213-214), Mizuiro's Mother (ep. 227), Clerk (ep. 228), Hisagomaru (ep. 259), Kyōko Haida (ep. 261), Female Student C (ep. 261), Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, News Anchor, Girl in Kimono (ep. 15) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuga, Guruko, Inaho, Leaf Village Woman (ep. 9), Kaori (ep. 36), Boy (ep. 82), Woman (ep. 82), Girl (ep. 88), Mom (ep. 126), Son (ep. 126), Cheering Child (ep. 175), Kinoe/Young Yamato, Furofuki (ep. 186), Hina (ep. 189), Nurse (ep. 193), Child (ep. 239), Academy Student C (ep. 277), Edashi (ep. 465), Himeyuri (ep. 485) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Kiyora Miki, Boy (ep. 16), Gorota (ep. 21), Waitress (ep. 22) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Pokota, Sebastian's Owner (ep. 3), Taforashian (ep. 11) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Kijimuna, Dolores, Kid C (ep. 8), Customer (ep. 12), Manager (ep. 17), Taro's Mother (ep. 18), Old Lady (ep. 26), Watch (ep. 28), Yokai 4 (ep. 31), Factory Lady (ep. 39), Tanaka (eps. 48, 54), Computer Voice (ep. 55), Trapeze Lady (ep. 85) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Seiren, Day Class Girls *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Seiren, Day Class Girls, Vampire Aristocrat (ep. 2), Tsukiko Aidō (ep. 3) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Pokota, Fishing Boy (ep. 3) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Angie Hinomoto, Monitamons, PawnChessmon (eps. 29-36), Pickmonz (eps. 16-24), Mikemon (ep. 49) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Sumi Inaba *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Kelsey/Glitter Sunny *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Ms. Finwick, Additional Voices *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Endō, Verdandi (ep. 17) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Reporter (ep. 7) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Margaret Mitchell, Tom Sawyer *''Baki'' (2018) - Kinuyo Matsumoto, Student Girl (ep. 7) OVAs & Specials *''Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!'' (2004) - Ino Yamanaka *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Artesia Som Deikun/Sayla Mass Anime Films *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Perle (Viz Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Sora Takenouchi, Male Student *''Spirited Away'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Ponyo'' (2008) - Karen *''Patema Inverted'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Joy *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato'' (2019) - Kajika, Kotaro, Mumei's Mother, Hari, Little Boy, Unato Woman 1 Video Game Dubbing *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Monica, Kronya External Links *Colleen O'Shaughnessey at the Internet Movie Database *Colleen O'Shaughnessey at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post